Something not expected
by The curses
Summary: Ok im not good at summarts so basically its about Videl and Gohan getting together and some action to.


Hey! Listen this is probably the first story Im actually going to try and make more then two chapters. And in this story Goku comes the day before the tournament starts. Ok? GOOD!  
  
Something not expected  
  
By: The Curses  
  
Chapter 1- Gohan's Challenge  
  
(This story starts the night before the World Martial Arts Tournament begins)  
  
(Out side the Son House)  
  
"Wow! Look at all the stars out tonight Gohan." Said the teenage boy's older father.  
  
"Yeah... there's alot out tonight" Said Gohan worn out from training with Goku and Videl all day. "Looks like there's a hundred million little white dots." "Yeah tell me about it." Goten and ChiChi was in bed when they decided to go in. But Gohan didnt go to bed right away. He couldn't... he was to excited. He would actually see what the tournament would be like and he will have a challenge... for once. All those criminals were way to easy for him.  
  
He finally went to sleep after an hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When he woke up he saw...VIDEL?!? "Videl! What the...?!? What are you doing here?!? What are you doing in my bedroom...if my mom finds out she will be pissed!"  
  
" Dont worry... Im here so you guys can take me to the tournament. Im in here to wake you up but it seems you woke up by yourself. And your mom was the one who sent me in here to wake you up ok? Geezz. "Oh...yeah." Gohan said while trying to get it together.  
  
When Gohan and Videl Both came down the stairs in to the kitchen Goku Was sitting at the table eating like a maniac with a rice bowl not two inches from his face and chopsticks moving a million miles per hour. Gohan just sat down when he notices Videl, still standing in the doorway, Wide eyed and a little bit of snot coming out of her nose.  
  
"Oh, dont worry about my dad he always eats like that...I eat the same way in fact." Gohan said with a reassuring look on is face. Videl just nodded slightly, still wide eyed.  
  
After a irregularly type of breakfast for Videl. when Goku said it was time to go Videl walked outside and opened her capsule and a fast looking jet appeared." Come on. We can take my jet." "Oh, sorry Videl we wont be needing any jets." said Goku with his famous Son grin." I got a much quicker way then flying." "Ummm.... o...K."  
  
She closed the Capsule and walked back in side. "Ok...Goten and Videl and any time dont let go of me or else we wont be able to get you back ever again." Goku said with a stern look on his face. They both nodded. Everyone held on to Goku. Goku put two fingers to his head. Videl felt this weird tingly feeling coming so she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes they were in a completely different room with a man with a stern looking face was standing with a Woman with a smile on her face and a young child maybe about 7 or 8 years old with the same look as the man behind him had on.  
  
"Videl meet the Brief family. This is Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks." Goku said with a happy face. "Hello dear. Goku I think we should get going, we still have to get Krillin, Master Roshi, 18, and marron." Yes lets. I only enter this baka tournament to beat you down for once." "Ok Vegeta, were going now every one make sure your touching someone." Goku put two fingers to his head and they disappeared again. Then reappearing in front of an old man with a large shell on his back, A small...bald man with six little dots all in a line in his forehead, a small blonde child, and another woman holding the child.  
  
"Oh! Goku how nice to see you again!" Krillin said with a big smile on his face. "Videl this is my master. Master Roshi, this is Krillin, Marron, and 18." "Hello" said everyone but Marron. "Hello"  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Goku said. "Yep."  
  
Once again Goku put his two fingers to his head and they were just about to disappear when someone yelled out "STOP!" Goku looked around when he spotted Turtle coming at them. " Goku you didnt introduce me!" "Oh yeah. Videl this is Turtle" "Hello Turtle how are you today?" "Im fine thank you!" "Ok, NOW is everyone ready?" "Yes"  
  
One more time....Goku put his two finger tips on his forehead, they disappeared and reappeared in front of a large stadium.  
  
"Wow, look at this place its so big, look there is Piccolo!" Gohan said running over to him.  
  
"Hey Piccolo!"  
  
"Hello Gohan" Piccolo said with his arms crossed over his chest. "How are you? How's Dende doing?"  
  
"Dende is doing well and so am I" "Good"  
  
"Lets go sign up!" Goku said still looking at the stadium.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After they signed up they saw two men.  
  
"Ummm.....Hello. Are....you competing?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
They were both purple and one stood about 6'7". The other was About 5'7" and was just hovering over the ground.  
  
"Yes, My name is Blanka and this is my partner... Kanakuk."  
  
"Oh! Well Im Goku this is my wife ChiChi, these are my sons Gohan and Goten, this is Gohan's friend Videl, and thats my master, Master Roshi, thats Krillin, his wife 18, and his daughter Marron, thats Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks, and this is Piccolo.  
  
"Yes, well they are about to see who going to be in the tournament. So we better go"  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
"Well we better get going so Ill se you later ChiChi."  
  
  
  
Everyone said there good byes and they separated.  
  
  
  
The nine got in and were in the tournament with five other men. Hercule was automatically in. Blanka got in and so did Kanakuk. The two other men were regular humans named Luke and Frank. Gohan was paired up with Blanka. Goku was paired up with Luke, Goten was paired up with Hercule. Trunks was paired up with Kanakuk! And Videl with Frank, Krillin with Piccolo, and Vegeta with 18.  
  
  
  
"Gohan, Blanka may seem nice but I felt something bad in him. I want you to be careful." "Ok dad, I will."  
  
^ We need our first two contestants out on the arena!^  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SSSOOOOO!!!! You like??? well Review for me. k??? Goody!!! If you want you can give me some tips!!! 


End file.
